1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of Internet communication. In particular, various embodiments relate to a method and system for using digital watermarks to facilitate data leak protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digitization of information stored in an organization, such as an enterprise, has increased over the years. In addition, the distribution of content via networks has also begun to grow through information infrastructures such as the Internet. The Internet speeds the communication process; however it also makes it much easier to intentionally or accidentally send confidential document in a corporation to an unauthorized receiver. Further, it is easy to make perfect copies of the digital information via networks. All information users thus may become information transmitters.
To cope with such a situation, as a security measure, a digital watermark may be used. The digital watermark is a technology for embedding information, such as the name of a copyright holder, reproduction history and the like in data, such as an image, document, voice and the like. By embedding such digital watermark information in important data within an organization, products provided outside an organization, information leakage and its reproduction may be prevented.